1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wire gripping tools and more particularly to a trigger grip.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 529,214 entitled wire grip discloses a grip for installing wires. The grip comprises a body, a wedge, and a biasing member.
The body has a base, an installation member at one end of the base for installing insulators on a utility pole, and two opposing upper jaws at the other end of the base for covering the top of the wedge. Also, core of a wire may be inserted into either side of the upper jaws.
The wedge is provided on a wedge conductor surface of the body and is adapted to move thereon. Core of a wire may be inserted into a gripping section of the installation member. Next, the wire core is gripped by the gripping section.
The biasing member is a spring member for making the wedge as a spring biased member. The biasing member is secured by a screw driven into either side of the wedge. Thus, elastic force may be transported to the wedge. A projection is provided on an opening of the wedge. The projection may facilitate the wedge to move to the installation member.
However, the prior art wire grip suffers a number of drawbacks. For example, the screw for securing the wedge to the installation member tends to separation after a period time of use. Further, a user has to use both hands to pull the projection to open the jaws prior to wire installation. This is very inconvenient in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.